EYE OF THE TIGER
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "Arachnophobia". Tiger, during an attack on a village from Lilim, loses his sight and becomes blind! The goodies mean to help him like he often helps them, but will they be able to do that and also find a way to restore his sight?
1. Chapter 1

In this four chapter Monster Rancher fanfic, a sequel to my "Arachnophobia", fanfic, Tiger has his sight taken from him during a heroic act he is committing and is left blind! Will he be able to get through, and if so, will he ever be able to get his sight back? Find out in this story centered around my favorite MR character that is also an ode to the Marvel superhero Daredevil, whose movie partially inspired this story.

I own none of the characters. All of them belong to Monster Rancher.

EYE OF THE TIGER

Chapter 1-Blinded By The Luck(Or Lack Thereof)

The goodies had most definitely had it good since Gray Wolf had overcome his fear of spiders(though spiders still made him uneasy)and destroyed the infamous Tyrant-Ula. They all were feeling much better, especially the aforementioned Gray Wolf, and the normal swing of things was pretty much back to what it was. Okay, no "pretty much" about it.

But this was not to last. Why? Because at one point, the Monster Rancher gang was called on over by a village to visit them and to answer some long wondered beliefs or legends about them and whether they were true or not. While they were happy to do this, they did not know this would lead to their worst catastrophe yet, and particularly in the case of Tiger. How was this so? Well, let's just say you will see in due time.

Anyway, once they got there, they began answering the questions and tying up quite a few loose ends in the process, when suddenly who should show up but Lilim! She had not, as it turned out, been killed by General Durahan way back when, but rather had managed to escape him before he could kill her and fly off in hiding for a while. Now she was back, and, having as of yesterday, while still hiding, heard of all that was so at this point since she last was seen, from beginning to end, was pissed, and was going to show it in the worst way. She didn't have any of her baddy troops of the past, but she didn't believe she'd need it for this particular restart of her evil ways.

"Hello, you insignificant maggots!" Lilim said. "Bet you thought you were rid of me, didn't you? And I'm talking to both the goody rebels down there, traitors or otherwise, and you puny humans, by the way!" "LILIM!" exclaimed the goodies in unison. "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" she said. "Anyhow, I've heard, since disappearing and seemingly dying back when Durahan meant to kill me, but I escaped, about all of what happened between then and now, and I am very angry indeed! Especially at you, Pixie, Gray Wolf, Big Blue! How dare you betray the cause of Master Moo!" "You're a fine one to talk about betrayal, bitch!" Gray Wolf snarled.

"You and your insolent mouth!" Lilim shouted. "Though considering your brother, it's not surprising you'd have one!" "That same mouth is going to chow down on you, Lilim, along with my own!" Tiger snapped at her. "Only if I choose not to stay in the air, and I won't!" Lilim retorted. "But the point of my being here is still for a fight. So, if you're all as powerful as you seemed to be before, let's see if you've still got it, hmmm? Especially since this village will for sure depend on your defeating me…IF IT WANTS TO GO ON EXISTING!"

"All right, everyone," Genki said, "I think it's safe to say it's go time!" So everyone got ready to fight, and Lilim said: "My, this will be fun! Don't you humans go anywhere, by the way! Once I'm through with them, you'll be my dessert!" She tried to hit them with a blast of explosive force, but Pixie countered it with one of her own. "Give it up, Lilim!" she said, flying into the air. "You couldn't take me or Tiger one on one, let alone all of us at once!" "Oh, but I've well prepared for this, you wannabe whore!" Lilim said, and she flew into Pixie. But Pixie put a kick into her gut after this and said: "Not so well from the looks of things!"

But Lilim slapped Pixie aside and then unleashed another blast: "But believe it or not," she said, "I didn't come here to ACTUALLY fight you! No, I came here to put you all to death in one go! And to pay you, Tiger, back for the way you humiliated me in my first major mission as a baddy leader! Simultaneously, by the way!" "What?" Golem exclaimed. "Oh, you'll see!" Lilim laughed. "Look where the damn blast is going! Not at any of you, not at any of the measly humans, but, rather," She pointed to a large stack of barrels which were full of acid, and these were usually used for the making of a special kind of fuel this particular village used for important reasons but kept in check to make sure it wouldn't become disastrous.

"In just seconds now, this whole village and everyone in it will be bathed in a shower of acid and you'll all melt quicker than ice cubes on a frying hot summer day!" Lilim cackled. The goodies all yelled: "NO!" in unison, and while everyone else fought with Lilim to keep her from trying to stop anyone who'd try to prevent this, Tiger ran like he'd never run in his life, which of course was saying something, to blow his ice breath on the barrels and the acid within so that it'd all be turned to solid ice and there would be no acid shower. He reached them in time so that he was able to do exactly this, but just as the last barrel was being frozen solid like the others from the inside out, fortune took a turn for the worse.

When the blast hit, all but a small portion of the last barrel was nothing but solid ice, but there was still some acid left in it. So, as a result, the explosion went off and for the most part, it was nothing but ice shards going everywhere. But what little of the acid barrel remained made it so the acid that was left flew in a straight spray, AND DIRECTLY AT TIGER'S EYES! And in spite of how fast he was, he had no time to dodge for how he was still trying to turn it all to ice even now and wouldn't have had time with how fast it was coming at him anyway, even with his impressive speed. Tiger only had time to open his beautiful amber eyes widely in alarm as the acid splattered right across them, and he screamed in pain.

"TIGER!" Gray Wolf exclaimed as he and everyone else heard this, and then Lilim said: "Oh, dear God! This is just wonderful! Even as your friend managed to stop my acid shower as you held me off so I couldn't prevent that, still do I pay him back and I put you at a major league disadvantage, since he is one of the most powerful and crucial members of your group, along with my pathetic goody counterpart and his brother! I think my work here is done!" And she in the next instant took off cackling before anyone could stop her. The village was saved, but Tiger needed help and everyone, villager or goody, rushed to him. But especially the latter. And the likes of Gray Wolf, Genki, Holly and Hare in particular, unsurprisingly.

"Tiger! Brother!" Gray Wolf shouted as he looked down, as tense as could be, at his writhing brother, who had fallen on his side and thrashed about in pain after the acid hit his eyes. "Please tell me he's going to be okay!" "Hold on, we have to find a way to help him…" Holly said. "Oh, God! I may not like Tiger any more than he likes me, and I wanted him to get his one of these days, BUT NOT LIKE THIS!" Hare yelled in anguish. "Tiger! Can you hear us?" Genki asked. "I CAN!" Tiger roared, unable to control his tone due to his current agony. "BUT WHAT I CAN'T FUCKING DO IS SEE! Where are all of you? I see nothing but black, dammit!"

"Nothing but black?" Pixie asked. "Oh, God…tell me this isn't what I think it means…" "Chi…" Mocchi said. "Mocchi not like the looks of this, Chi…" "He needs a doctor, and fast!" Big Blue stated. "Thankfully, we have an expert doctor here, and well would we be obligated to help him, after the way he saved us so bravely." a villager said. "The rest of you did as well, and we're all equally grateful, but since Tiger was the one who stopped the acid shower, we are in his debt especially." a second one said. "So let's get him to that doctor, then." added a third.

The goodies nodded, and Golem picked Tiger up, telling him: "Tiger, keep calm. We are bringing you to a doctor in this village." Tiger nodded, since his throat was too dry from yelling out in pain to speak anymore right now. He did his best to keep still, but with how much his eyes were killing him, it was not easy to do. Gray Wolf snarled: "I swear to God, if he dies, I will find Lilim, then fucking kill her and eat her organs." "Take a number." Hare said to the silver horned wolf. The goodies were told to wait outside, and they did, then Tiger was brought in after Golem handed him to some villagers. Afterwards, Tiger was laid down on the doctor's table, with a nice pillow for comfort, since he was already in enough pain, and the door was shut.

After a while, with the goodies all being tense as could be, especially Gray Wolf, the door opened and the doctor who had helped Tiger said: "Everyone, I have good news and bad news." All were listening hard as soon as he said this. "The good news is, I have done all I can for Tiger, and it was enough so that he will live and be able to move about and the like as much as he was able to beforehand." Everyone let out a sigh of relief and then Suezo asked: "But if he can do all he could before and will live, what's the bad news?" "The bad news is that despite all I did to help him," replied the doctor, "I was not able to undo the damage the acid did to his eyes. I put a long bandage around them, though it had to be extra long due to his mane. In short, I'm not at all happy to say this, and in fact very sorry, but I'm afraid that he's not only now blind, but he may very well be for the rest of his existence. I wish it were otherwise…"

"Oh, God…Tiger…" Holly gasped, and then the doctor asked, after expression expressed their shock, albeit silently: "But he is, thankfully, well enough to come back with you. He would like to come to join you once more, so I'll open the door enough that he can." The doctor did so, and Tiger then showed up, the goodies seeing the bandage wrap around his eyes. Gray Wolf then lunged at Tiger and hugged him, saying: "Oh, brother…I just can't…find any words at all…" He was hugged back by Tiger, who said: "Your loving care helps though, brother, so thank you…"

The other goodies went over to Tiger and then Holly said: "Tiger, you poor dear. What a fate…" "Yeah…" Tiger said, sighing. He didn't even bother telling her to knock off the overload of sympathy. He was too unhappy as it was, especially with knowing it was possible he'd be as blind as he was now forever. He turned his head to the doctor and said: "Thanks for all your help you gave me, though." The doctor nodded and said: "Of course, Tiger. You saved our village just like these others did, and in a way greater, since you iced those acid barrels, and though we'll be needing new ones for our fuel soon enough, you well deserved the help you got and the rest you will need to get for a few days after this." "What kind of rest are we talking, doctor?" asked Genki.

"He will need to lay down in any safe place for probably the rest of day, then have long rest periods in the next few days. Furthermore, when he's recovered enough to be fully active as he was before again, he will require being taught how to function while blind in whatever ways he can be." "We understand. We'll do all we can." Pixie told him. "And thank you." Big Blue said. The doctor nodded and the goodies decided to leave, especially since the villagers would have to get to work with more acid fuel making now. Tiger walked close beside them, Holly putting her hand on his back to make sure he wouldn't accidentally lose them now that he couldn't see.

"Man, poor Tiger…" Holly said. "Chi…" Mocchi agreed. "I know." Genki nodded. "We are going to have to do a lot to help him, but he's worth it. Especially with how much he helped us and the village against Lilim today…" "And the good thing is, you've got my brains!" Hare put in, "so it should be no trouble finding a way to help him adjust to his new blindness. Though I admit I'll miss how nasty his eyes look whenever he's pissed at me…" "Tread lightly on how you describe how you'll help, Hare, or I'll get pissed at you regardless." Tiger said. "My fuse is shorter than a newborn puppy is in height right now…" "I know, I know!" Hare said. "Anyway, let's just take it easy so he can rest when we get to someplace or other."

"Don't worry, brother. You helped me when I needed it with my fear of spiders, and I'll do all I can to help you with your condition. Especially since these others are here to help." Gray Wolf told him. "That is good to know, brother." Tiger told him. "I just wish I could see you now, or anyone now, for that matter. Yet I know I never will…" He hung his head and Gray Wolf had to fight back tears. So did everyone else, but especially Gray Wolf. Especially since all knew that Tiger was most likely right.

They found a grassland area near a forest that appeared as safe as anywhere, so they stopped there and Tiger lay down to rest, with Holly saying: "Tiger, after a day like this, you need more comfort than just the rest you require, so roll over." Tiger did so, since he was close to Holly and knew she must be offering him something kind, and sure enough, Holly began to give Tiger a tummy rub. She rubbed, stroked and scratched every region of his underbelly, and it felt so good that Tiger not only forgot about the fact his eyes still hurt a little even now after all that had been done by the doctor, but nearly fell asleep and certainly turned very serene, calm and secure. He knew it wouldn't last like this, but for now, his problems were rendered dormant.

"Ah, Holly, that's so nice of you." Genki said. "Hey, he's earned it after the nightmare he's been through." Holly replied. "Even with it being unlikely, though, I just hope there's some way we can help restore his sight after all." "Hey, we'll do all we can to find one!" Genki said. "We've found a way before, and we'll do it again!" "Not now, though." Golem said. "We are all tired right now." "Not to mention that we've had enough excitement for one day, especially poor Tiger." Pixie added. "Oh, I know. I was just planning ahead, even though we can leave this spot right now." Genki said. "All right, then." Big Blue said. "I suppose we should at least have a few of us build a fire and find some sort of restaurant or other source of food, since we'll be staying at this area for the night at the very least."

"Hey, no argument there." Suezo told him. "But only some of us for the obvious reasons, of course." Pixie pointed out. "Well, I don't have a problem with that, but I won't be one of them regardless." Gray Wolf said. "I'm staying by Tiger's side, just like he did with me in my own time of need." "Suit yourself." Hare said. "Though I'd warn both you and Holly, especially the latter, since she's giving him a belly rub…I'm betting he's got quite a lot of fleas." Hare only had time to blink before Gray Wolf blasted him into a tree with lightning for saying such a mean remark about his brother, especially at a time like this. Thankfully, Tiger himself did not hear it, as he was too lost and in a trance from the tummy rub Holly was giving him.

"Serves him right…" Pixie said. "Anyway, I'll be one of the ones to go get some stuff, and Blue, come along with me. I may need your strength." "Of course, master Pixie." Big Blue told the beautiful, winged, horned monster woman, and they went off, with Hare shaking off the impact of Gray Wolf's attack and running towards them, going: "Hey, wait for me! You might be in need of my intellect, you know."

"It's going to be a long night…" sighed Golem. "You can say that again." Genki replied. They did not how what they'd be able to do to help Tiger in the near future, and it would be even harder to find a way to get him back his sight, especially since they knew Lilim was bound to be returning sooner or later, so they had to look out for her at the same time. But for now, they'd all just rest and recover. Things were gonna be difficult and complicated enough as it was, after all.

TO BE CONTINUED…

What did you think of this first chapter? Ratings and reviews for it, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! And it's time to make the next chapter in this story! We last left off with Tiger getting some rest along with the other goodies after the horrible incident which left him blinded! Now we see how he's helped to deal with it and if anyone can find a way to get him his sight back! In the meanwhile, what is Lilim up to, and what will it lead to for the goodies? And Tiger in particular, who's got enough on his plate as it is?

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Monster Rancher.

EYE OF THE TIGER

Chapter 2-Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright!

It was now nighttime, and everyone was asleep. Tiger had fallen asleep first due to the snuggling of Gray Wolf and the tummy rubbing of Holly. Everyone else followed soon enough. I am sorry to say this would be the only true relief he would get from his new state of being blind. Sadly, morning came too quickly, and when Tiger knew he had to get up, he had such a hard time doing so that he was the last one up. This was very unusual for him. Waking up and still seeing black, yet knowing it was possible this could be the everlasting case.

"Man, Tiger, the way you took so long to get up!" Pixie told him. "That isn't like you at all." "Yeah! And you fell asleep before any of us!" added Suezo. Tiger snarled: "I KNOW…AND AS YOU CAN TELL BY MY DAMN TONE…" He paused, trying to contain all of his rage about his new condition, but found he was unable to hold it in any longer, now that it had been hours since the incident and Holly's soothing belly rub had worn off, as had the kind comfort of his brother. He howled out loudly: "I HATE BEING BLIND!"

Tiger couldn't help himself, despite his usually hard personality. He shed a tear out of each of his blackened eyes. Genki gave him a hug around his mane and said: "We will help you through this any way we can, and we will find one way or the other to make sure you come back from this." "We promise, brother." Gray Wolf added. "Chi." Mocchi said. "No worry, Chi!" "We know you hate being blind, but hang in there. Don't despair." Big Blue told him. "I won't." Tiger said. "And I know all of what you say is true. It's just…I can't STAND being sightless."

"Hey, I can't stand your temper, and I have to deal with it 24-7!" mocked Hare, as mean and insensitive as ever. "SHUT IT, HARE!" Tiger exploded. "Man, if I could see you, I'd tear you to ribbons faster than you could scream for help!" "And if you weren't blind as a bat now, I would pummel you into beefburger!" Hare snapped back. "Guys, stop it!" Holly said. "And you, Hare! Stop making remarks like that! Would you like if you had gotten deaf and Tiger started to deride you about it?" "Which I will, if you ever get deaf, Hare!" Tiger told him. "TIGER!" yelled Genki.

"Anyway, first thing's first. Brother, we'll need to teach you to cope with this new blind condition of yours. Adapt to it, shall we say." Gray Wolf said to him. "This being said, I think I'm best to help you with it, since you taught me so much and are my brother. And I'd know the best ideas. It's only fair." "Hey, I completely agree with you, Gray Wolf." Tiger told him. "So it is settled, then, and after we have breakfast, Gray Wolf, we can hear some of your suggestions." Holly said. Gray Wolf nodded and no one seemed to argue with this, so they had breakfast as soon as all the goodies helped gather it up(Tiger using all his other senses aside from sight to help find what was needed), and once it was through, they began talking of what was required.

"Okay, so I need to adjust to having no sight, especially since the possibility exists that I may never get it back, even though it's just as possible it could return." Tiger said. "So I think we should start by finding some Braille and the like." Gray Wolf said. "That, and I should teach you how to use all your other senses as you would, but also to take the place of your sight." "All right, that's a good start." Tiger said. "Then we can try using this to make it so you can fight like you once did without the use of your eyes." Pixie put in. "I'm willing to bet that will be your most enjoyed part, by the way." Big Blue added. "And then we can have you go on a blind date with Holly and/or Pixie!" Hare quipped.

Pixie turned around and kicked Hare in the balls, causing him to yell out in pain: "AUUUUUUGGHHHHH!" and fall over while clutching his family jewels. "When you've got up, don't talk again unless you actually have an idea to help with your so called genius level brain. Understand?" Pixie snapped. "Yes…" sobbed Hare as he clutched his nuts and writhed in pain on the ground. "And by the way, if I could see where you were, I'd eat your head!" Tiger put in viciously. "And that's if I didn't do it first!" added Gray Wolf just as viciously. "Okay, let's not get off topic here." Genki told them. They looked to him and the others, and then Golem would ask: "Is there anything else we should do for Tiger aside from what was mentioned?"

"We should try and find a doctor who specializes with the blind." Suezo suggested. "Chi!" Mocchi said. "That good idea, chi!" "All right, that should do for now!" Holly said. "I'd let there be more, but we can't spend too much time talking about it!" "Good point." Tiger said. "Oh, and Holly. Thanks for that belly rub you gave me last night. It was really…sweet." He gave her a lick and Holly laughed and hugged him, then everyone stood up and Genki said: "So, I think I'll make it so me, Golem, Holly, Big Blue, Pixie, Suezo and Mocchi got to find that doctor for the blind, and Gray Wolf, you and Hare stay behind to train Tiger to adapt to his condition." Gray Wolf nodded, knowing Hare would not try anything other than helping Tiger after Pixie's harsh lesson to him. Tiger understood how this would go just as well.

Anyway, the others walked off to go into town to see if they could find a village doctor for the blind, with the help of Holly's magic stone, of course, and Gray Wolf said: "Okay, Tiger, me and Hare will take turns teaching you what we can. Soon as Hare gets up, we can begin." He did get up in the next moment, and said: "Sorry for all the insults, Tiger, but I'm just gonna be a help now…" Tiger replied: "See that you are. Because otherwise, me and Gray Wolf will do three times worse to you than Pixie just did." Hare rolled his eyes, finding it ironic he was doing it in front of the now blind Tiger, and said: "Okay, so you said we take turns, Gray Wolf? Who's going first?"

"Me." Gray Wolf replied. "And I would advise you to think of ways to help Tiger after I finish my turn, while I think of another one while you do your turn, and so on." "Okay." Hare said, and he stood by thinking with all his might while Gray Wolf helped Tiger find ways to see even without being able to, and to adapt his powers, skills, talents, ferocity and attacks to his lack of sight. Once this happened, and once it was Hare's turn, Hare wrote Braille into the dirt with a stick, and helped Tiger learn how to run his paws over it so he would be able to read regardless of now having no vision. In both lessons, Tiger learned fast and adapted well, true to cool form.

Then, after that, both Gray Wolf and Hare trained Tiger in how to fight even while blind, and like with the other two lessons, Tiger learned very quickly. He could soon fight just as well as he was able to when he could see, and do everything else he could just as well as when he was able to see, too. At the end, Tiger was ready to reenter his previous way of life with full courage and confidence, even though he was still just as blind as before.

"Well done, Tiger." Gray Wolf said. "I knew you could do it." "I thank you, Gray Wolf." Tiger told him. "And, though I wish I didn't have to, I also thank you, Hare!" "I'm marking my calendar for that one!" Hare said. "Tiger actually appreciates something I did!" "Anyway, you trained me well, Gray Wolf." Tiger told him, ignoring Hare's boasting. "Just like you trained me well for different reasons in similar ways, brother." Gray Wolf smiled before the two nodded. "It is so ironic, though, isn't it?" "What is?" asked Tiger. "You were saving me before, both from being a victim and later from being made a baddy against my will. Now I'm helping save you from your blindness plight. The tables have been turned completely, and at whole different times, no less." Gray Wolf explained.

"Yes, that is ironic." Tiger agreed. "Even more ironic that I'm now caring for you instead of coming down on you!" Hare added on. "Guess some things surpass rivalry borders, huh?" "I'd guess so, Hare." Tiger put in. "But I swear to God, if you even THINK about making one more of those insensitive, unfeeling blind jokes, even for a second…" "I won't, I won't!" Hare told to Tiger. "I'm sorry I did before, and I was just trying to cover up how sorry I felt for you!" "Hare, I wish I could believe that." Tiger replied. "I really do." "Ditto." Gray Wolf added. "In any event, at least we've managed to get you as far as we can, and the others, if we're lucky, will be able to find that doctor for the blind." Tiger nodded and so did Hare.

After a while, they realized that Pixie was flying towards them. "Pixie?" asked Tiger. "Is that you? My senses tell me it is, but since I can't see anymore…" "Oh, it's me. Your senses are not lying." Pixie said. "Good to know. Then my training's lasting well." Tiger said. "So you two were able to succeed in teaching him what you could, eh?" asked Pixie to Gray Wolf and Hare, who nodded in unison. "Most certainly." Gray Wolf said. "Only natural someone with my brains would succeed in THAT little thing!" Hare said. "Even lower forms of animals learn fast when I'm the teacher!" "THAT DOES IT, HARE!" Tiger yelled. He pounced on him and pinned him to the ground, then smacked him across the face.

"Insult me again, and I'll do far worse than this, which is what you deserve!" Tiger growled furiously. "And I only show you any mercy for how well you helped me!" He got off of Hare, who took a bit to recover, then got up while Pixie rolled her eyes and said: "Anyway, I was sent by the others from the village we found with that doctor for the blind we hoped to find!" "As in there may be a way to help me get my sight back?" asked Tiger. "Yes!" Pixie replied. "As a matter of fact, he said he'd be happy to help you after he explained everything, and that he has quite a few techniques and medicines which can help restore eyesight to the recently blinded!"

Tiger was only too pleased to hear this, as was Gray Wolf. The same went for Hare, even though he would not allow his facial features to show it. "Fabulous!" Tiger told her. "So, should we follow you to get to that village, or what?" "Do so now!" Pixie said. "I'll be in the air the whole time, so keep looking up, but still look out for dangers just in case." "Understood." Gray Wolf spoke for all of them, and Pixie took off while the other three followed her, though Tiger and Gray Wolf, as usual, had a much easier time keeping up with her than Hare did, given the significant speed difference. Eventually, though, they reached the village and met up with all the other goodies.

"Hello! I'm back! And I brought the boys with me!" Pixie said. "Hello, Pixie! Great to know!" Big Blue said. "Hello, Tiger, Gray Wolf, Hare." Genki said. "So, Pixie told you about the blind doctor we found?" "She sure did!" Tiger replied. "By the way, Gray Wolf and Hare here trained me well to adapt to my being blind, so whether or not I'll get my sight back, I'm the dynamo I once was once more!" "Great!" Holly said. "I'm so happy to hear it! Well done, you two!" Gray Wolf and Hare nodded, and then the former said: "Although, I'm not the one who needed a kick in the balls for encouragement about it. OOOOOOH, I said it!"

The goodies had forgotten about Hare's kick to the crotch from Pixie during their talk with the doctor they found in this village, and now were reminded. Hare grew embarrassed and went red from that and rage. He whispered to Gray Wolf: "I'll put a tarantula in your mane for this, jerk!" He knew spiders still made Gray Wolf uneasy, despite how he no longer panicked at the sight of them. "Try it, sleaze, and I have rabbit for my next meal." Gray Wolf whispered back. He knew Hare to be something of a coward, especially around rough guys like him. "Anyway," Holly said, in an attempt to stop this before it started and keep them on topic, "shall we bring you to your blind doctor, Tiger?"

"Most certainly." Tiger responded. "If I can get my sight back, I want it to happen as soon as possible." "Especially since, I gotta say, we miss the beautiful amber color of your eyes." Pixie said. "Chi, she speak for all of us when she say that, chi!" Mocchi added. "Me, in particular, brother." Gray Wolf told him. "Believe me, don't think I don't want to see it again myself." Tiger responded. "Anyway, so where is this doctor you found?" "I'll lead you to him." Genki said. Tiger used his other senses and the training he'd received from Gray Wolf and Hare to follow Genki, then they came across where the doctor was and he saw who they were. "Hello." he said. "Genki, I take it the one with you is this Tiger of the Wind you told me about?"" He is." Genki replied. "Tiger, this is the doctor who will be helping you with your blind state and seeing what can be done about it."

"Good to meet you, and thanks in advance." Tiger said as he put his paw into the doctor's hand to shake. "Hello, Tiger." he replied. "You seem to be quite good at reading where things are despite your current blindness, I must admit." "Training from my brother, Gray Wolf, and Hare, basically the brains of our group." Tiger explained. He hated saying anything that might be a boost to Hare's ego, but this was a more important situation than a mere rivalry. He motioned his head towards Gray Wolf and Hare, so the doctor would know who he was talking about. Hare was smiling because of Tiger's comment on his brains, sure enough, but Tiger, despite being able to tell, just ignored it.

"So, come along then, Tiger, and let me see if I can restore those eyes to their original state in every way." the doctor said. "Believe me, I was only too eager to hear those words." said Tiger in an assuring tone of voice. So he walked on in with the doctor, and got ready for what had to be said and done. Little did he and everyone else know, however, that watching the whole scenario from above in the sky was none other than Lilim!

You see, after taking off, she'd secretly been spying on everything the goodies had been doing since Tiger's getting blinded, though in a way so she'd be unseen and constantly in the sky. By now, she knew quite a bit, and had a fiendish plan for making another move against the Monster Rancher gang. "So, Tiger's been trained to adapt to being blind, and they've found him a doctor to help with his condition, eh? Well, I'd best put a stop to that at once and destroy Tiger and, hopefully, the traitors Pixie, Gray Wolf and Big Blue while I'm at it! That, and then I'd do well to take off and make my next strike later on, but in an even worse fashion! One by one, I will succeed where Master Moo was unfortunate enough to fail, and I will bring back all that he once stood for! And let's not forget what a great many gains this will bring me, as well!"

She let out an evil laugh, and then she said: "Of course, since every village has some amount of fire and the like, it shouldn't be hard to use my powers to set Tiger on fire and then the whole damn village, and then take it from there in terms of knocking down the only things in my way one by one by one!" She flew about a bit and said: "All I need to do is time things right, and I will be on my way to unimaginable glory and conquest!"

She kept watch as time passed, and in the village, the goodies waited for Tiger. This took quite a bit of time, this doctoring Tiger was getting, but in the end, Tiger walked out alongside the doctor, and everyone looked, especially the goodies, to see what the outcome was to be. Tiger said: "Hello. The doctor and I went through a lot, and here's how it's going to work." The doctor then said: "Although your wolf friend here is still blind as he was before, I nevertheless am on the path of making a cure for him. It will take a while, but once said cure is made, you can be certain it will be perfectly capable of restoring his sight and eye color, and easily so. Further, I have given him some medication which adds to his capability to use his other senses in place of his sight, and which allows him to see in a 'radar sense' sort of way. So while you're waiting, you will have these advantages to help keep things as they should be." "Our thanks, doctor." Gray Wolf said. "He speaks for all of us when he tells you that." Golem said. "Chi." Mocchi put in.

"But especially me. You've been most helpful to me, doctor." Tiger told him. "Even if it is pretty much nighttime now." Yeah, it had taken that long. It was now night, and rather dark. "I am glad to have helped you, but I would advise you to keep careful just in case." the doctor told him. "After all, one must take it easy on recent blindness, if possible." "So who says he'll have a chance to get home before he's destroyed?" asked a very familiar voice from above. "And who says any of you are going to make it out of this village alive, Tiger or otherwise?" Everyone took a look up, and sure enough, there Lilim was, ready to make her move.

"LILIM!" Tiger exploded. "You've been watching us this whole time, bitch!" "Smart wolf!" Lilim told him. "I've also been spying on you for quite some time before now, not that you have the ability to spy or watch anymore, of course!" She cackled cruelly, and Tiger growled: "You did this to me, you blue broad, and you're going to pay!" "Yeah, and we're all going to see to it we take you down!" yelled Suezo. "For that reason and for what you no doubt mean to do to this village if we don't stop you first!" Genki shouted. "Chi! Let's get her, Chi!" yelled Mocchi.

"Then bring it on! You're certainly welcome to try!" Lilim told them. "But actually, on the contrary, none of you will get the chance to make me pay! Why?" She let loose a blast at some fires which were being used to cook food, and said fires were nearby the area Tiger was in at this time. Her blast hit them and the flames sailed right at Tiger after being made to explode by the force of the blast. A crater was made in that region of the village, as well, though none of the villagers were killed, since they ran quickly, and the aforementioned fire hit Tiger before he had a chance to use his supernatural speed to get out of the way.

"E-R-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!" screamed Tiger as he was now set on fire and burning, while Lilim fired another blast at the other goodies so that they would not get a chance to help him even though they undoubtedly would have come to Tiger's aid had they gotten a chance to react once the fire hit him. They had to leap back to avoid the blast, and even so, the impact sent them flying in all directions. Lilim then looked down to the burning Tiger after also unleashing one more blast to make sure the villagers wouldn't get any chance to help him, either, or the other goodies, for that matter, and while the villagers had to scatter to make sure they weren't killed, Lilim smiled evilly.

She then said while Tiger howled in pain from the flames that were severely damaging him by the second: "Tiger, Tiger, burning bright, in the village of the night! Blind as a bat! No more wind will blow! And it's a sure fire fact it's your time to go!" She let loose one final sinister and super-loud cackle to the sky, and it seemed that all indeed was lost! But was it? Had Lilim truly won? Was it possible this was the one thing the goodies could not find a way to survive and triumph over? And worst of all, was this truly the end for Tiger? Find out in the next chapter, titled "Blue Retribution"!

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, quite the cliffhanger, wouldn't you say? How did you like the chapter? Ratings and reviews, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, it's time for the third chapter of this story! Where we last left off, Tiger had been trained by Gray Wolf and Hare to adapt to being blind while the others found a doctor who could help restore his sight, but Lilim came along to wreak her evil upon the goodies once more and yet another village, and now all is seeming to fall apart, not to mention that Tiger is on fire! Can he survive? Can anyone help him? And if so, how will the damage be undone, and how will Lilim ever be stopped if she keeps being this adept? Let's find out in this next of chapters!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Monster Rancher anime!

EYE OF THE TIGER

Chapter 3-Blue Retribution!

Lilim was currently in full crowing mode, if you know what I mean. So far, all of her evil plans had worked to her advantage, one way or the other. Tiger was blind and currently on fire, a whole village was terrified and panicking and all of the other goodies were blown in different directions and very vulnerable now.

She was only too happy and cackled: "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! This is working marvelously! Everyone who isn't a goner is in my power, and everyone is in my power every way! Best of all, this is only the very beginning, and if I keep up at this rate, nothing can possibly stop me! And the greatest part is I start this off with my revenge on Tiger of the Wind!"

Thankfully, Gray Wolf recovered before anyone else on his team from being blown in all those directions, and he saw that Tiger was helpless due to how he was both blind and burning. A cry out of: "BROTHER!" later, and Gray Wolf blew his ice breath onto Tiger to put out the fire that was damaging and burning him severely. No sooner did he freeze all of it out of existence, though, than did Lilim notice what happened, and she became enraged. "So, Tiger gets his ass saved while nearing death's door, and by a traitor to Master Moo, no less?" "That's right, you boastful, blue bitch!" Gray Wolf roared. "And you're about to get your ass handed to you by that exact same traitor!"

But Lilim laughed and said: "Ha! You think to copy the feat your brother pulled on me all that time ago? Never! You can all try to take me down again, but it's only going to backfire on you again!" "Really?" asked Big Blue as he and the other goodies got up, recovered from the blast blowing them in different directions, and stood alongside Gray Wolf. "And what makes you think we won't eagerly try to take you down working as a group all at the same time just like we do with any enemy, bitch?" asked Hare.

"The fact that along with spying on you and how I could easily just pull a different stunt to nail you one, even if you'd be ready for my blast this time, wouldn't it alarm you to know I have THIS?" Lilim replied as she reached into the valley of her breasts and took out a little gem. It was a gem which was crimson on one side and emerald on the other. "What the hell is that thing?" asked Genki. "Looks like just a crystal to ME!" Suezo remarked. "Chi! What's so great and special about that, Chi?" asked Mocchi.

"Simple…" Lilim replied, not noticing that Tiger had realized Gray Wolf had saved him and was slowly but surely breaking out of the ice, which his brother had been sure to hit him with to put out the fire, but also to make sure he could get free afterwards, even as he had to shower him with a lot of it. Still, it was hard to break out of, especially since, despite his new radar sense, Tiger was still blind all the same and this ice was on him from head to tail tip.

Lilim explained her item: "This supposedly normal but pretty crystal, which, by the way, I made myself before I came to spy on this village and the lot of you rebels, is a powerful item which can teleport any individual anywhere in the world, and shape that region according to what the owner wants it to. And the fact I know a lot about you goody rebels makes it so I know only too well what I'll do with this thing. Then I use it to finish off this village's humans and make it my own domain in the process. But I think I'll have a little fun and soften you up some before doing so…"

She put it back in her breast valley and the goodies went for her. Big Blue saw her fly at him first, so he smacked her hard, but she rolled with it and hit him with her best blast. Big Blue let out: "AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!" He fell over and Golem said: "Golem will see to it she is done in, one way or the other! TORNADO ATTACK!" He did his tornado attack move, and it hurt Lilim bad, but she flew out of range just in time to hit Golem with lightning, and he fell over so hard, he was unable to get up from the impact, even though not killed.

"Next?" asked Lilim. "Those big bulldozers hurt me, but I hurt them even worse!" "TAIL ATTACK!" yelled Suezo. "MOCCHI CANNON!" Mocchi shouted. Lilim dodged the cannon blast from Mocchi, but she was struck hard by Suezo. "OOOOOOOOF!" she said. "Away with you, you little one-eyed cretin!" She backhanded him and kicked him hard, then heard Mocchi yell: "Blossom cherry blizzard!" She was bombarded with it, but she retaliated by firing a blast which Mocchi saw just in time to leap at Suezo, who yelled: "TELEPORT!" He teleported just in time so they dodged it, but the impact made it so when they reappeared in another part of the village, they were knocked into Golem and Big Blue.

"Okay, four down in as many minutes! How pathetic rebels like you survived so damn long, I'll never understand!" Lilim remarked. "Stay close, everyone! She's not won the day as of yet!" Genki said. "Yeah, not as long as one of us still stands!" Hare added. "DRAGON PUNCH! DRAGON KICK!" Lilim dodged both attacks, unfortunately, and grabbed Hare so she could do a tossing of him into Holly and Genki, putting all three out of the fight even though still alive. A second later, she snidely remarked: "No wonder you needed to be a con-artist, rabbit boy. Any other way of life would have seen you dead long ago, with you being THAT inept! Guess you're not as smart or as great a fighter as you think, hmmm?"

She looked to Pixie and Gray Wolf, telling the two: "You're next, by the way, you treacherous juvenile delinquents! I'm especially looking forward to destroying you, Pixie!" "Only we're going to be destroying you!" Pixie said as she and Gray Wolf bombarded Lilim with lightning, but though Pixie then flew up and did a punch and kick onto Lilim, plus Gray Wolf leapt up and slashed her a good one across the back, Lilim kicked Pixie in the gut and let loose her strongest attack at Gray Wolf once he landed, saying: "Think fast, Pixie! Keep your attacking me up, or save your friend! Have to make the decision this instant!"

"I HATE YOU!" Pixie exploded as she flew down to save Gray Wolf at the risk of her own life. Gray Wolf turned around only to see the blast coming his way, but Pixie flew in and picked him up, saying: "Hold on, Gray Wolf! Let's get you out of the way quick so no one gets wasted but her!" "Thanks, Pixie!" Gray Wolf replied as she flew up in the air. "I landed just at the moment she unleashed it, so I wouldn't have been able to dodge in time even with my speed, much less attack her again!" "Thankfully, that's something we'll both do in just…HUH?" Pixie began her statement, but the impact from the blast made it so it spread a lot, and some of it hit both her and Gray Wolf. They weren't killed, but they were knocked unconscious. Lilim then let out: "SUCCESS! I'VE WON AGAIN! Now to see to it this is a gem of a victory!"

She then once more took out the emerald and crimson gem she possessed from the valley of her breasts, seconds later using it to teleport them all to where she wanted and did the reshaping from the gem's power fast, going: "See you in hell, fools!" But just now, Tiger was free and used his radar sense and non-sight senses to see what was going on, what had happened and what he had to do, and then roared: "YOU JUST MADE YOUR LAST MISTAKE, LILIM!"

"Huh?" Lilim exclaimed, dropping the crystal due to how surprised she was. She saw Tiger leap into the air and could not react in time to dodge him pouncing on her and knocking her to the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" she let on out in a yell before Tiger tore into her with his claws. "You teleported my friends God knows where, you burned me before that and you ravaged this village before either!" Tiger snarled.

"I couldn't be less sorry for it, either!" Lilim snapped, ignoring her bleeding from the slashes and kicking Tiger in the face. "And since I have my eyes and you don't, you've no chance against me for shit!" But Tiger bit her and replied: "Wrong! With or without eyesight, I've still got all of my other senses, plus a new radar sense! And that you were the one who made me blind makes it all the more so I will make you pay for everything, personal or otherwise, right now!"

So Tiger then smacked her in the face with his paw, right before she slashed his face with her fingernails. Then she kicked him in the underside, nearly knocking the wind out of him, and a second later got up and flew into the air, saying: "I should have blown you to hell before, but I will certainly do so now!"

But when she unleashed her blast, Tiger fired his lightning attacks to make sure that it was vaporized, using his radar sense, ears and nose to be precise about his aim. "That's a two-four in which I've done this now, Lilim! Once in my first life, and now once in my second life!" "This second life will still be your last either way!" Lilim yelled, but Tiger ducked her swooping assault, then he blew wind attacks at her.

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" Lilim shouted, and Tiger then roared out loud: "TORPEDO ATTACK!" He blasted her with lightning, then said: "This evil plan of yours ends now!" "No, it doesn't! Your existence does, you blind bastard!" Lilim responded as she hit her blue wolf monster opponent with her own lightning blasts. Tiger was feeling the pain of the punishment he caught during this fight more than usual, due to his heightened sense of touch along with all others, and his being blind and having to rely on his radar sense, even as he was capable of it, made it even harder to fight. But he would not give up, true to brave, persistent, tough, aggressive form.

As Lilim tussled to keep up fighting the blind but still very formidable Tiger, she added: "Blind wolf's bluff will see to it you're not so tough, sightless stuff!" It was a very nasty rhyme, and she then got even nastier. How? After flying in and punching Tiger across the jaw, plus slashing him down the back with her nails, drawing even more blood than from his face when she slashed him before, she asked: "By the way, Tiger, a quick few questions, if I might, before you die!"

She flew up and gave him the finger, then asked: "Since you seem so attached to Holly, in the same way that bitch Pixie does to that big bastard Big Blue, I would wonder. Would you consider going out with her? And if so, would it be known as a blind date? And for that matter, are you so blind as to not see that you're finished here and won't be winning this fight, nor at all saving your friends or this village?" But this proved to be her worst mistake, and her final one. How so? Tiger got enraged, and he exploded: "ALL RIGHT, LILIM! NOW I'M REAL, REAL PISSED, AND YOU'RE GONNA GET IT IN THE WORST, MOST PERMANENT SENSE!"

He blew his wind attacks, then after she got caught in the wind, going: "WHAT THE HELL?" he blasted her with more lightning. Then he leapt across the air and slashed her the fuck open with his scratch attack. Finally, as he had her on the ropes, he blew his blizzard attack onto her and froze her good and solid from the inside out. She fell to the ground and broke into a million pieces, or close to that. Then he watched as she turned into a lost disk and howled to the air, for he had won the fight and had ended her threat. Though the villagers saw this and were so very happy and thankful about it, they also noticed his friends were gone.

Tiger then, after finishing howling, said: "So much for her, and good riddance. Man, it felt good paying her back. But now there's the matter of finding my friends." "Yes, as much as we are grateful to you for saving our village and ridding us of her," a villager said, "we cannot help but notice your friends have vanished!"

"Yes," Tiger said, "for she used a special gem to make them vanish to various places, and God knows how she used it to reshape those places. I have got to find them. The good thing is, according to my senses and radar sense, she dropped it before fighting me, since it's lying there still in one piece, unlike her, now that she's a lost disk. So…" He ran over to the gem, with other villagers following him.

"I've got to find them and rescue them. One way or the other. Good thing is, I can tell this gem also guides one to where it's brought its victims, and this combined with my senses, be they my radar sense or otherwise, is going to help a great deal." "TIGER!" he heard the voice of the village doctor call as the doctor in question came running up to him. "Doctor?" he asked. The doctor said: "Hello, Tiger. I, like the others in this village, thank you so very much for stopping that Lilim monster and saving us, and speak for all of us when I say this. However, I know you mean to find your friends now, and I heard about what you said of that gem." He picked it up and put the string attached to it, which made it like a necklace, around Tiger's mane.

"So I know what you mean to do next, but after you have done so, be sure to bring them and yourself back to this village. Because by the time you return, I will have made that cure to give you your eyesight back, though it will be best if you wait until you and your comrades are somewhere safe after leaving to use it, since I will be spent by that time with what it will take."

"Sounds good to me, doctor. My thanks!" Tiger replied. "I look forward to being able to see once more, and appreciate the favor. Time to go." He made the gem, as he used its guidance, teleport him to the first of the nine places he would go in order to rescue his friends, and then the doctor, true to his word, got to work on the antidote.

As for the other villagers, they got to work cleaning up the mess Lilim had made before Tiger saw to it she was dead for real this time. Would Tiger be able to find his friends, and for that matter, where had they been taken? What had Lilim done? You will find out in the next of chapters, which is also to be the last of them. You know what that means, of course.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

Did you like this chapter? Anxious to see whether or not Tiger finds his friends while still blind, and finally gets his sight back in the next and final one? In any case, rate and review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

All right, it's finally time for the last of the chapters! This is the chapter in which Tiger, as blind as he was in the previous chapter, does all he can to find his friends and to rescue them from whatever Lilim's done to put them in a dangerous(or is that deadly)place of her finding and reshaping, ironically with the help of the same gem she made and used, along with his radar sense and other four senses from the sight he can't count on. There's also the matter of the very doctor who helped him trying to make that cure for his blindness. Can it happen? Can he rescue the other rebels? What can have been their fate? And will Tiger see again, if he can succeed in saving his friends, that is? Find out in this final chapter of this four chapter fanfic!

NOTE: Because of all loose ends which need tying up and because of how I mean to make the conclusion, this will be the longest chapter by far.

There are a couple of references from Tiger to my fic "Hare's Only Second Rate" in this chapter. This is because I've seen it be added to the favorite stories of more people than any other of my MR fics thus far, and so I decided to reference it a little in this last chapter.

I own not a one of the characters. All belong to the Monster Rancher anime.

EYE OF THE TIGER

Chapter 4-To See Once More!

We go, aptly, to where Tiger was currently after teleporting himself away with the gem that was now his instead of the dead Lilim's, which would help guide him to find his friends and save them from their frightening fates Lilim fiendishly condemned them to, or meant to, at the very least. To start with, he was in what appeared to be a very dark cemetery and graveyard. As it was, this would be a bit off putting to most, but especially since it was at night. He was much too brave to be spooked by this, but still, it being dark in a place like this would make it so he'd need to keep his radar sense on full alert, and have all of his regular senses he still had fully on the alert, as well.

Anyway, here's how it went. Tiger thought to himself: "All right, so let's see. I used this gem to go to the first of areas I would need to be to find my fellow rebels, and although I made it do that, it apparently is working in no particular order, since I don't know who is where. So I'll need to follow it and observe my surroundings as much as I can, so I'll know who I'm saving, as well as where to go, for that matter. And what to watch out for, as well." He used his radar sense and sense of smell, plus he was able to realize what the crystal was telling him with the use of his aforementioned radar sense. "According to the gem," Tiger thought, "I'm in a cemetery of some description. And the sounds and smells confirm this."

Then he thought: "And from what I can tell, Gray Wolf is the one I'll be rescuing first. And I'd best save my brother fast, because I smell spiders! Even though he's overcome his fear, they still make him uneasy and no doubt Lilim made big, powerful killer spiders to attack him in this place and see if she could shove him back into being arachnophobic!" So Tiger took off and used his nose, ears, radar sense and tasting of the air to make his way to where Gray Wolf was in the cemetery, and he'd turn out to get there just in time. Because Gray Wolf, once he'd woken up from being knocked out, saw himself in there, and here's how it happened.

Gray Wolf went: "Huh? Where am I? Where did everybody go? For that matter, where did I go? We were fighting Lilim, we all got knocked out and now I'm in…a graveyard?" He'd realize this when he saw all the tombstones, and he also saw it was night with a full moon. "My God, that crystal Lilim told us about!" Gray Wolf thought. "She must have used it to teleport us all to different places of her own making and…huh?" Gray Wolf saw that several spiders were, in fact, right in front of him and coming at him. These were big, blatant, scary spiders, and even though he'd mostly overcome his fear of them, they not only still made him uncomfortable, but it was clear these were made by Lilim to try and make him arachnophobic again.

"Spiders…" Gray Wolf thought. "Big, nasty ones, and in a cemetery at night, no less…I can't give in to my fear again, though. I have to fight these without snapping…" He fired all his attacks at as many of them as he could, but though he managed to destroy them all, he saw one hell of a nasty surprise…TWENTY SPIDERS WERE CONTAINED INSIDE EACH OF THE ONES HE DESTROYED, AND THE AIR WOULD MAKE THEM GROW FROM SMALL TO HUGE! And sure enough, since there were ten before, there were now 200 spiders! Gray Wolf felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. He was reminded of just how terrifying spiders were to him, and though he did his best not to scream, it was hard, and he tried all he could to combat these spiders. Though his attacks, claws and teeth destroyed quite a few of them, there were still too many and one nailed him with its leg to send him flying into a tombstone.

"OOOOOOOOOOF!" Gray Wolf said as he hit the tombstone. Then he saw webbing hit his legs, tail and sides, tying him to it while the rest of him was stuck to the ground. The spiders that still remained them came towards him, looking very bloodthirsty, and Gray Wolf couldn't help but feel frightened once more of spiders. This was just too much, even as he tried to resist his previous fear, which now came back to bite him in the butt. The spiders got all over him and he struggled to fight back, but there were just too many. Thankfully, he saw lightning and ice hit them just in time, and knew this had to mean his brother. And sure enough, Tiger was there, and he managed to in the way he did and all other ways destroy every single last spider and free his brother from the webs.

"Thank you, brother." Gray Wolf said. "I thought I was a goner." "You're welcome. I just thank God I found you in time." Tiger replied. "Those spiders sounded like they meant to devour you." "Yeah, I destroyed them, only for there to be twenty times as many inside." Gray Wolf explained. "So I got overwhelmed quick, and I'm feeling shaken despite previously being past my fear of spiders. Can't believe it's reared its ugly head again…" "It's all right, brother. I know you'll find your actual self who's overcome that fear soon enough, and further, it's time for you to go to a special cave where I'll be putting everyone with this."

Gray Wolf saw the crystal and said: "Lilim's gem?" "Yes, I stole it from her after I got out of that ice you used to put the fire out and destroyed her. She's gone for good now." "Way to go, Tiger!" Gray Wolf exclaimed. "So much for her, then. And smart thinking." "Yeah, I know." Tiger replied. "And thanks for saving my life, by the way, Gray Wolf." "Of course, brother." the reply from Gray Wolf came out as. "So, the crystal's working for us now." "Yeah, it is." Tiger's reply consisted of. "Anyway, you get to that cave first." He teleported Gray Wolf there after his brother nodded to him, and then Tiger said to himself: "One down, eight to go. And from what I can read from the crystal, Big Blue and Pixie are next, and conveniently are in the same place, even though in different parts of it. So time to go there…" He used the gem to teleport himself to where Big Blue and Pixie were, and it turned out to be a pit.

Here's how it happened…when Pixie and Big Blue awoke, they saw they were in this pit of Lilim's making. Pixie went: "UUUUGHHH…man, did I have a hard landing." "Same for me, master." Big Blue said. "Blue?" Pixie said. "Yes, master." Big Blue replied. "Oh, hello. Thank God you're alive and so am I, but where are the others?" asked Pixie. "They must have been, by that crystal of Lilim's, teleported to various places, and apparently we were teleported together to our own place." "A pit of some kind, by the looks of it," Pixie said, "though, knowing Lilim, it's most likely more than meets the eye." "I would think so…" Big Blue began, but then the reason it was more than met the eye appeared. The pit's walls opened up, and then spikes started to come towards Pixie and Big Blue. "Oh, God…" Pixie said. "Lilim clearly meant this to be a death trap pit where we'd be impaled. And we were put on opposite sides…"

"Get into my arms, master. There may be a chance I can at least protect you and let one of us survive!" Big Blue said. "But you have already given your life for me once, Blue!" Pixie told him. "I should return the favor!" But just now, the spikes on the walls were coming closer and had become longer. They realized they were trapped and had no way out, but then they saw Tiger appear above the pit by teleportation. "TIGER?" they exclaimed in unison. "Indeed." said Tiger. "I'm here to save you both. Looks like I got here just in time!" He, after sniffing out the locations of the spikes, used his lighting blasts to destroy the spikes, then at the same time as Pixie flew up out of the pit, he blew his ice breath to make giant ice steps for Big Blue to climb up, which he did subsequently.

"You saved us, Tiger! We thank you!" Pixie said. "You have our highest gratitude, indeed." Big Blue told him. "Though how were you able to get here and know where we were?" "With the same gem Lilim used to start all this. Stole it from her after I destroyed her." "Well done, Tiger!" Pixie told him. "I'm just sorry it wasn't me." "I saved Gray Wolf just before you two, by the way, and he's waiting for you in a cave I've chosen for all of us." Tiger mentioned. "You, me and everyone else once I save them." Big Blue and Pixie nodded, and the former said to Tiger: "Well, good luck, Tiger, and thanks again." Tiger nodded and used the crystal to make them be teleported to the cave where Gray Wolf had been teleported to. "Okay, who's next?" was Tiger's next of thoughts.

He used his radar sense to see that the crystal was pointing to where Golem was next. "Okay, looks like the gentle giant is up next…" thought Tiger to himself. He had the crystal teleport him to where Golem was, and he picked up the scent of water. "Naturally…" Tiger's thoughts consisted of. "Since Golem fears water the way my brother fears spiders, if not even more so, Lilim obviously trapped him in a tank of her own making in the middle of a canyon. And said tank she designed to be rapidly filling with water, plus be many times taller and wider than he is." He used his radar sense and his super hearing to detect where the tank was and the sound of Golem's screams, making him realize that Golem had been trapped in here for some time and that the tank was almost completely full. "Dear God…I have to hurry!" Tiger thought to himself. He rushed over to where the tank was.

Sure enough, when Golem had awoken, he had gone: "Huh? Where has Golem gone? Where did everyone go?" Then he looked down and saw he was in a tank which was becoming increasingly full of his worst fear…WATER! "NOOOOOOOO!" Golem cried out as he stood up quickly. "NOT WATER!" He realized this was Lilim's doing, and punched the tank repeatedly, but she had designed it to easily withstand his strength. So he was trapped, and that was when he first woke up. Since then, he'd been trying and trying to get out in every way he could while he'd been screaming for help and in fright, but he was alone in this canyon. No one could hear him. A while had passed, and now Golem was all but a goner. Thankfully, Tiger showed up now and his radar sense made him realize how Lilim had designed the tank, but, thinking she wouldn't need to, didn't bother making it capable of withstanding anyone's attacks or powers but Golem's.

As such, Tiger knew he could easily break Golem out of that tank, since it was not immune to anyone but its prisoner, and he called out while using his senses, radar sense and gem to find out where to aim: "Hang out, big boy! I'll get you out of that water prison!" He then let loose his lightning attacks and blasted the front of the tank to pieces, then, as the water spilled on out, Tiger blew ice breath on it to freeze it all solid, then he rushed over to Golem using his vast speed. As soon as Golem calmed down and realized he'd be all right, he said: "Tiger! You saved Golem! Golem is grateful! But how did Tiger find Golem?" "By means of taking Lilim out and stealing the gem she used for all this. Already helped Gray Wolf, Big Blue and Pixie, and you're the next one who'll be going to the cave I've chosen for the lot of us." "Golem understand. And thank you, Tiger." Golem nodded, feeling much more like his calm, peaceful self now.

Then Tiger told him: "Anyhow, see you back at the cave." He teleported his big rock pal with the crystal to join the other rescued ones and then thought: "Okay, that takes care of four. I wonder where I'll go next, and who I will be saving next?" He used a combo of his senses, radar sense and the gem's signs to show him, and said: "Okay, then, easily my least favorite part of all this, even though not my last part, I have to save Hare…" He snarled at the thought of it, but he knew he had no choice even though he loathed Hare, and vice versa. So he teleported himself to the area Hare was in, which was in a tight space of stone walls. Hare had been brought there by Lilim, and here's how it had gone.

Once he awoke, Hare said: "Uhh? Where'd I go? Wait! I remember! Lilim knocked us all out and teleported us to various places of her own making with that gem! Well, when I get my hands on her, wherever she is, I swear to God I'll…HUH?" He saw that he was, in fact, within stone walls, and said stone walls were thick, unbreakable and closing in on him slowly but surely with there being a hole at the top, but it was way, way too high for him to jump up to get out of. It was clear he was trapped, and Hare realized he was doomed. He didn't even want to see his death happen, and he couldn't believe he was going to die, so, true to cowardly form, he broke down into tears and curled up in a ball, tensing himself up for when it would close on him and crush him into rabbit pancakes. But that was before, and though he was minutes away from it happening by now, his heart pounding faster than Gray Wolf's had with the spiders he faced and his whole body shaking, plus more tears and sweat coming out of him than ever, he did not see Tiger appear above the pit.

Tiger, smelling for Hare, thought as he picked up the scent: "Yeah, I recognize that stench anywhere. It's Hare, all right. I hate risking my life for a second rate monster like him, but it's not like I have a choice. Gotta calculate just when to make my move, where and how…" He used his radar sense, ears, nose and paws for this, then he quickly blew some wind to make Hare be picked up by said wind. "Huh?" Hare said as he noticed he was suddenly brought aloft by the wind in question. Tiger then ran across the walls as fast as he could and rescued Hare, and once he was onto the ground above the walls again, they closed completely. He'd saved Hare just in time, and Hare said: "Huh? I'm not dead?" He looked up after uncurling and saw Tiger above him, then he went: "TIGER! YOU SAVED ME! THANKS!" He threw himself around Tiger, but Tiger shook him off and said: "Hey, no touching! You're only second rate and doing this was like getting myself declawed by a psycho vet!"

"Well, I'm glad to see being blind hasn't changed your less than friendly attitude any, big bad wolf!" Hare said. "Anyway, how did you find me?" "Well, cringing coward," Tiger replied, "I found you by means of the same gem Lilim was using, which means I defeated her good. She has been destroyed thanks to me, and I'm about to send you to a cave. I've already done the same to Gray Wolf, Golem, Big Blue and Pixie, who are awaiting the others, including you." "I see." Hare said. "Well thought out, though not as well thought out as I would have made it." A second later, Tiger said: "Oh, put a lid on it and get going!" He used the gem to make Hare be teleported to the cave, Hare rolling his eyes as it happened. "Man, thank God THAT's over!" Tiger said to himself. "All right, then, next up is…"

The gem gave him a signal that Genki and Mocchi were next, and then he teleported to the place by the crystal. He thought to himself: "Okay, I smell lava and can feel a lot of heat here indeed, especially with my heightened sense of touch. And I can hear their vibrations in utterly different areas, which means they're on opposite sides of the lava. Which is rising constantly! All this is shown according to my radar sense and the way I'm tasting a lot of hot smoke in here but not pure smoke. So…time to literally go through hell to save these two." Yeah, Genki and Mocchi had been made to be brought to this volcano, and when they awoke on opposite ledges by the lava, here's what happened.

Genki went out: "Unnnh…man, did Lilim hit us hard…WAIT! I smell smoke! And it feels so, so hot in here!" "Chi!" Mocchi said as he awoke. "Mocchi frying, Chi!" "We're in a volcano, Mocchi!" Genki exclaimed. "No doubt Lilim teleported us here after she knocked us all out, making this her own kind of volcano, and the others must be in different places!" "Chi! Mocchi scared, Chi!" Mocchi replied. In a second, they looked down and realized the lava was rising, and Genki went: "Oh, no! We can't try to get out of here, because the top hole is too far up, and the lava is rising! But we can't get off of these ledges, otherwise we're goners!" "But what happens when lava reach ledges, chi?" asked Mocchi. "Oh, no…you're right!" Genki said. "What are going to do?"

After a while, the lava was all but at the level of the ledges, and Genki and Mocchi knew they were goners. Or were they? Just as Genki said: "Well, it was great knowing you, Mocchi!" and Mocchi replied: "Chi, you too, Chi!", a miracle occurred. Tiger showed up from teleporting by crystal at the top of the volcano and then said: "If it's too hot to handle and you can't take the heat, I think you two will need to cool off!" "TIGER!" Genki and Mocchi exclaimed in unison as Tiger blew his ice breath to make a ramp for them to climb up, though with the heat he did not at all know how long he could retain this, and he knew it as much as his friends did. Knowing they should survive first and ask questions later, they quickly went up the ramp and once they were out of the volcano, Tiger teleported them to a grassy hill far away from the volcano. Then Genki said: "Thank you SO much for saving our lives, Tiger!" "Chi, we thought we were goners, Chi!" smiled Mocchi. "Although, how did you find us?" asked Genki.

"After defeating and destroying Lilim, I stole her crystal and used that and my radar sense, plus all of my superhumanly sharp senses outside of sight, to find each and every place you guys were and how to rescue you from it. You two, along with Hare, Gray Wolf, Big Blue, Pixie and Golem have been saved, and there's a cave I've chosen for us to reside in when this is all over. So I'm teleporting you there now, and then I'm rescuing the last two of this group, Holly and Suezo. I just hope they're both still alive now, especially Holly!" "We understand, and thanks again!" Genki told him. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" "Chi! You go, Chi!" Mocchi said. Tiger let out a grin to show all his sharp teeth and used the crystal to teleport Genki and Mocchi to the cave, then he said: "Now there's just the matter of saving Suezo and Holly, then I go back to that village one last time, and hopefully, the good doctor will have my sight restoration formula done and at the ready by then…"

So he teleported himself to where Holly and Suezo were, which was in a house of evil that contained replicas of many past villain adversaries. Lilim had made this like everything else, of course, and she meant it to result in their destruction in any horrible way that could happen prior to all the others. When Holly and Suezo woke up, they were on different floors of this house of evil, and this is what happened. Holly went: "God, that hurt. Lilim pasted us…but where have I gone…oh, dear…" She saw that she was on the first floor of the house of evil, surrounded by not only killer machines and flaming skulls, but also replicas of End-Bringer, Captain Dino and Renocraft.

"Well, if it isn't the cute, darling little bitch, Holly!" exclaimed End-Bringer. "It will be great fun for us baddies to do away with her ass!" added Captain Dino. "Renocraft, will you be so good as to start things up for us?" "Oh, no…" Holly gasped, knowing full well she was not at all going to stand a chance against odds like this.

As for Suezo, when he woke up, on the second floor, he said: "OOOOOOOH, what the hell hit me…HEY! LILIM, WHEN I…HUH?" He saw he was surrounded by replicas of Captain Black Dino, Stone Dragon and General Durahan. "I'm gonna guess you guys are what Lilim made to kill me?" "We sure are!" Captain Black Dino said to him. "She made us and the replicas down with your human, Holly!" Stone Dragon stated. "To see you both dead, in this house of evil, of course!" Suezo also saw there were death traps galore around here, as well as how, combined with all the villain replicas, there was no way out. "Help me…" he gaped, turning very, very pale.

But then, down on the first floor, Holly saw Tiger appear by teleportation. "TIGER?" she exclaimed. "Indeed, Holly. I'll explain as soon as I deal with all these bozos!" He used his lightning, blizzard and wind attacks to destroy the Renocraft, End-Bringer and Captain Dino replicas, which Lilim hadn't bothered making as powerful as the originals, thinking it wouldn't be needed to see Holly dead. Big mistake, since this made them much easier for Tiger to take out like he did now, and then he saw the Stone Dragon, Captain Black Dino and General Durahan replicas come down while Stone Dragon asked: "What the hell's going on here?" "Me, THAT'S what's going on here!" roared Tiger as he jumped in front of Holly. "I just saved her by killing the first three replicas, and you're next!" "No way, Tiger of the Whore!" shouted Captain Black Dino as he held up the Suezo who he'd taken hold of while they went downstairs to the first floor they were now on. "You will not attack, for I have a hostage!"

"What makes you think I give a shit about that useless fool?" asked Tiger. Suezo was all too shocked to hear this…since when did Tiger act so apathetically about him? But then Captain Black Dino dropped him, which would prove to be his worst mistake. After Captain Black Dino said: "Okay, but if you…" Tiger roared "SUCKER!" and ripped Captain Black Dino the same rip he'd given Captain Dino back when he first joined the Monster Rancher gang. And since this replica of Captain Black Dino was much weaker than the real Captain Black Dino or Captain Dino, it was predictable he was destroyed. "That was a con to get you to drop him!" Tiger added, and Suezo felt relieved to hear this. "Man, don't you baddies ever get tired of being stupid?" the next words out of Tiger's mouth consisted of.

He then used his lightning and blizzard attacks to destroy Durahan and Stone Dragon, and he picked Suezo up in his jaws. He walked over to Holly, spit Suezo out into her hands a second later and asked: "You two okay?" "Yeah, we'll be fine." Holly said. "Thanks for your impeccable rescue, Tiger." "Of course." Tiger replied. "I know you want to know how I was able to, and it's because I stole the gem Lilim had off of her after I took her out in a fight. Then I went and rescued everyone from their fates one by one, you and Suezo being the last ones. Though I have chosen a cave for us to reside in and everyone else is there, I need you to tell them I will be a bit in getting there myself. You'll understand why once I've returned." "Okay." Holly said, "but how long will it take for you to get back?" "Not too long, provided things go my way. In the meanwhile, let's get you and one-eye boy to safety." "Watch how you address me, Tiger." Suezo mumbled, but it was meaningless and he and Tiger both knew it. So Tiger just used the crystal to teleport Holly and Suezo to the cave, then teleport himself to the village he'd been at before.

"Man, I'd better get out of this hellhole and get to the village I was at before, plus get rid of everything Lilim made with the crystal that created it…" Tiger thought, and he teleported to the village he'd left at the start of this mission and used the gem to undo all of the evil places of Lilim's making in full. Then he looked to the village, where everyone noticed him. "Tiger! You are back!" a villager said. "And we think we know what you are here for!" another told him.

A second later, Tiger said: "Yes, I have undone all of Lilim's evil, much like the bitch herself, and rescued my friends. You need not worry. They are safe now, for despite my being blind, I was still able to take down the adversaries in my way of saving them. But now I am here, and hoping that cure for said blindness is ready." "And it is!" he heard the voice of the doctor who'd helped him and promised him that cure say. He came out and presented the antidote to Tiger, saying to him: "I just finished it now, and heard of what you accomplished! I commend you, especially with your condition being as much of a disadvantage as it was! But now, take this and go to your friends, then tell them you need to have this given to you orally."

He presented a tall flask full of a strange colored liquid which Tiger gently took with his jaws, and he gave a nod while saying: "Thanks, doctor." in a way so he didn't drop it but still of course could be heard. "Of course, Tiger. You well deserve to see again, especially now." Tiger couldn't agree more, and he was especially looking forward to seeing everyone again after all he had done, plus wanted his eyes to have their shining amber color again, not be blackened like the black he saw in place of anything else currently. So he gave a final nod and used the crystal for teleporting to the very cave where all the other goodies were.

Once he showed up, everyone exclaimed in unison: "TIGER!" "It's so good to see you back, brother!" Gray Wolf said as he rushed over and hugged him along with Holly and Genki, though Tiger had to close his teeth on the flask a little to keep it from falling from his mouth at that point. "Thank God you made it back, too, just like you said you would!" Holly said. "We told everyone about your trip to the village we were at before, by the way, so they know!" said Suezo. "Chi! Told us everything, Chi!" Mocchi added. "But what was your reason for going to that village one last time, Tiger?" asked Genki. "Wait! I think I know what!" Hare said. "Since you saved me, it's only proper I show my gratitude by using my great brain to explain!" He did a walk over and took the flask from Tiger's mouth, much to Tiger's alarm and anger, and said: "If I guess correctly, what I'm holding here is Tiger's way of being able to see again!"

"Yes, and I need to be given it orally, and someone will have to help with that, since I've got paws, not hands." Tiger said. "And someone will." Hare said. "Though, in spite of me telling what your reason was, it won't be me!" "You mean the doctor managed to make a cure for your condition?" Genki asked. "As in, you'll be able to see again?" exclaimed Gray Wolf. "This is too good to be true!" Pixie said. "You can say that again!" Holly agreed. "The girls speak for all of us when they say that, we think." Big Blue told Tiger. "Golem second that." Golem stated. "So what are waiting for?" asked Suezo. "Chi, Tiger see again, Chi!" Mocchi told everyone. "Yeah, I do want to see again," Tiger stated firmly, "and now. I don't want to remain blind or devoid of eye color for one second longer."

"All right, then, let's get you nice and cured!" Holly said, taking the flask as Hare handed it to her and Tiger opened his mouth wide. Holly was amazed she wasn't put off by the sight of all those sharp, beautiful, perfect white teeth. In any event, she opened the flask and poured it all down his throat, then once it was empty, everyone waited for what was to come to happen. Sure enough, in seconds, Tiger felt a glow around his body, then his eyes became amber once more, instead of black like they had been. He was able to see again, and although his other senses were back to their normal levels(which was still pretty damn sharp)and his radar sense was eliminated, he didn't care, for he didn't need it that way anymore. He could finally see again. He was not blind anymore. Everyone was so happy, especially Genki, Holly, Gray Wolf and even Hare, and Gray Wolf ran to embrace his brother.

"Thank God, Tiger. You can see again. You're blind no more." "No, Gray Wolf. And you helped me as much as I helped you with your spider problem. Thank God you are safe as much as the rest of us from what Lilim tried to do." "Indeed." Gray Wolf said. "Though, I will admit I can't help but feel my arachnophobia's back. After almost getting eaten by swarms of killer baddie spiders in that Lilim-made cemetery and everything." "Awwww, poor puppy!" let out Hare. "SHUT UP, HARE!" Gray Wolf exploded, but then Pixie noticed what was going on as Holly said: "Please, none of this now!"

"I may agree with you, Gray Wolf, but we've had enough rough stuff for one day, even as I, too, deplore Hare's insensitivity." She glared at Hare and went on: "But as for your reborn arachnophobia plight? This should help get you back to your state of having overcome it!" Pixie said this last sentence as she walked over to Gray Wolf and a second later was rubbing his belly. Gray Wolf quickly realized what she was doing, and even though he wanted to bark at her to knock it off, to maintain his tough status, he couldn't help but like the tummy rub he was getting.

So he rolled over and Tiger chuckled as his brother got just as long and thorough a belly rub as he'd gotten from Holly back when he was blind and adjusting to the predicament. Two birds were hit with one stone, too…Pixie stopped Gray Wolf from going berserk and she helped ease his returned fear, hopefully to the point where it'd be nullified again. It was so nice to see again for Tiger, and be one of the first things he saw with his restored sight his brother's tummy rub. Tiger then said: "You know, with you guys safe along with the village we visited, Lilim gone and my sight back, I think things will just go uphill from here."

"I think you may very well be right, Tiger. Especially with what a good time me and Gray Wolf are having right here…" Pixie replied as she kept scratching and stroking Gray Wolf's underbelly as he damn near fell asleep under the sweet feeling. Everyone laughed, and Hare remarked: "By the way, now that you can see again, you can bet I'll unload on you even more than usual!" "You try it, Hare, and I'll show you what a real wolf does to a real rabbit!" Tiger snarled.

And so, everything was back to the way it was before, with all of the other goodies just smiling and rolling their eyes, glad this was all over and Lilim was finally out of their lives. As such, you can bet what this is, even though it's a happy one.

THE END

So, did you like this ending? Was it a good enough ending for a story like this? Please give reviews, everybody!


End file.
